Poważne rozmowy
by Alexia-Kate
Summary: Zbliża się wojna i trzeba się zająć strategią dla Zjednoczonych Sił Ninja. Nie wszyscy jednak mogę spać spokojnie czekając na gotowe rozwiązania, ktoś musi nad nimi pracować. Nocą praca wre i różne rozmowy się toczą
Było już grubo po północy, a w rezydencji Raikage już dawno zaległa cisza. Wszyscy obecni mieszkańcy już dawno spali, przynajmniej tak się wydawało cholernie wkurzonej dziewczynie, która musiała po nocach siedzieć i odwalać robotę za młodszych braci. Temari udało się nareszcie znaleźć w miarę wygodną pozycję w jednej z kuchni w domu Raikage zajmując nie jedno, nie dwa, ale wszystkie dostępne w kuchni krzesła, połowę stołu i jeszcze część podłogi. W duchu dziewczyna przeklinała fakt, że to właśnie ona musi opracować raport dla Głównego Stratega Zjednoczonych Sił Ninja. Z jakiegoś powodu Shikaku Nara poprosił o informacje o wszystkich Ninja, który wezmą udział w wojnie i podzielenie ich na pięć kategorii. Podał szczegółowe kryteria podziału, ułatwiając tym to zadanie, ale nie zmieniło to faktu, że ktoś musiał przejrzeć wszystkie kartoteki i podzielić żołnierzy. Inni kage już oddali swoje raporty i podzielili swoich ludzi, tylko Suna miała opóźnienie. Może miało to związek z tym, że z całego rodzeństwa tylko Temari przyłożyła się do roboty, a jej kochani młodsi bracia jakoś nie kwapili się aby pomóc. Jasne, coś tam podzielili- każdy z nich zajął się jakimś tysiącem kartotek. Ale dwa tysiące z szesnastu to i tak kropla w morzu, prawda. Temari pracowała zazwyczaj szybko i sprawnie, ale po przejrzeniu zdecydowanej większości papierów miała dość. Wygodna pozycja, którą dziewczyna nareszcie znalazła zadziałała szybko i głowa blondynki opadła na ostatnią stertę papierów przygotowanych do przejrzenia. Ostatnią myślą przed oddaniem się w objęcia Morfeusza było: dlaczego do cholery inni Kage mają więcej doradców i ludzi do roboty, a Gaara wykorzystuje tylko nas?

Wbrew temu co myślała Temari nie była ona jedyną osobą pracującą w tę noc. Kilka pokoi dalej ojciec i syn siedzieli pochyleni nad raportami z czterech wiosek.

\- Jest jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego chciałeś mojej obecności tutaj?- Shikamaru nareszcie odważył się zadać ojcu palące pytanie. – Podejrzewam, że dałeś dokładne wytyczne jak powinny wyglądać te raporty, dlatego nasza praca idzie w miarę szybko. Sam zrobiłbyś to już dawno i mógłbyś pójść spać, zamiast sączyć tą zimną kawę od dwóch godzin.

Shikaku podniósł oczy na swojego syna i westchnął głęboko.

\- Zbliża się wojna, a na wojnie wszystko może się zdarzyć. Teraz planuję strategię na pierwsze bitwy, ale wiem, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, iż wszystko może się zdarzyć i niewykluczone, że wróg postanowi zaatakować mózg Zjednoczonych Sił Ninja, czyli kwaterę główną i nie będę w stanie na bieżąco przekazywać oddziałom na froncie zmian w taktyce bo umrę. Wtedy cały sojusz potrzebuje kogoś, kto zajmie moje miejsce. Doskonale wiesz, że najlepszą taktyką jaką Madara może obrać w starciu z armią tak dużą jak nasza jest zasianie wśród nas chaosu i niezgody. Najlepszym na to sposobem jest ucięcie głowy. Jeśli tak się stanie chcę, żebyś to ty przejął rolę stratega. Wiem, że myślisz logicznie w każdej sytuacji, wiem, że potrafisz tak zaplanować rozgrywkę, żeby wygrać ponosząc jak najmniej szkód, a także wiem, że jesteś w stanie na bieżąco kontrolować to, co się dzieje wokół ciebie i dostosować taktykę do sytuacji. Dlatego właśnie wiem, że poradzisz sobie z tym zadaniem. Jeśli do tego dojdzie, chcę, żebyś znał rozłożenie sił i umiejętności ludzi, których będzie trzeba prowadzić. To nie tak, że przekażą ci dowodzenie, Kage nie pozwolą na to, ale Tsunade zna twoje umiejętności, niejednokrotnie z nich korzystała. Powiedziała mi nawet, że chyba już mnie przerosłeś. A Kazekage zdecydował, że zostaniesz jego zastępcą w waszej Kampanii. Jestem dumny z ciebie już teraz, ale boję się, że będziesz musiał trochę bardziej wysilić swój mózg podczas wojny.

Shikamaru patrzył na ojca ze smutkiem.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś nie umarł- powiedział cicho. Żadne dziecko nie chce przecież, żeby ich rodzice umierali. Szczególnie w bezsensownej wojnie

\- Też bym wolał przeżyć tą wojnę Shikamaru- Shikaku uśmiechnął się do syna- ale obawiam się, że może mi się to nie udać i chcę, żebyś był na to przygotowany.- Mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni kamizelki amulet, który wyglądał na dość stary. Przez chwilę patrzył na niego z uśmiechem a potem wyciągnął rękę z amuletem w stronę syna.- Twoja mama dała mi to przed moją pierwszą bitwą podczas ostatniej wojny. Mówiła, że przyniesie mi szczęście i sprowadzi bezpiecznie do domu. Chcę, żebyś ty go miał podczas tej wojny. Przynajmniej jeden z nas musi wrócić do domu i powiedzieć mamie, jak bardzo ją kochamy, pomimo tego jaka jest kłopotliwa.

Shikamaru wziął amulet z rąk ojca i uśmiechnął się lekko. Pomyślał o innej Kłopotliwej Kobiecie w jego życiu, której wolałby nie stracić w tej wojnie. Starszy z mężczyzn dostrzegł zmianę w oczach swojego syna, która udowodniła mu, że Shikamaru też już znalazł swoją Kłopotliwą Kobietę. Uśmiech młodszego Nary szybko jednak zmienił się w potężne ziewnięcie. Shikaku popatrzył ze śmiechem na syna. Chwila powagi minęła.

\- Idź już spać- powiedział synowi specjalista od strategii- wiesz jakie są moje plany, resztę powiem ci jutro jak dostaniemy raport od Kazekage.

Shikamaru posłusznie wstał i poszedł do pokoju ojca, żeby rzucić się na łóżko. Wybrał pokój taty właściwie tylko dlatego, że był bliżej niż namiot, który dzielił z Choijim. Shikaku natomiast wstał powoli od biurka i biorąc kubek po kawie do ręki skierował swoje kroki w stronę kuchni.

Widok, który przywitał pana Narę w kuchni był dość zabawny. Pierwszym, co rzucało się w oczy był totalny chaos. Wszystkie krzesła w pomieszczeniu zostały tak poprzesuwane, żeby umożliwić blondynce z czterema (teraz strasznie rozczochranymi) kucykami przyjęcie w miarę wygodnej pozycji. Głowa dziewczyny leżała spokojnie na stercie papierów, a reszta dokumentów porozwalana była na połowie stołu i wokół krzeseł. Shikaku ostrożnie ominął leżące na podłodze dokumenty i wstawił wodę na kawę. Spojrzał przez ramię na śpiącą dziewczynę i zrobiło mu się jej żal. Już chwilę temu zauważył, że dziewczyna chodzi jak zombie. Podejrzewał, że albo bracia zrzucają na nią wszystkie zadania, albo ona sama je przejmuje, bo twierdzi, że nie zrobią tego tak dobrze jak ona. Nara doskonale znał ten typ kobiet, jego żona była taka sama, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o opiekę nad dzieckiem. Kiedy Shikamaru był niemowlakiem, Yoshino robiła wokół niego dosłownie wszystko, nie pozwalając sobie pomóc. Potem oczywiście miała pretensje, że jej nie pomagał, ale jak przychodziło co do czego, to nie pozwoliła sobie pomóc.

Shikaku wyjął z szafki drugi kubek i wrzucił do środka torebkę zielonej herbaty. Po kilku dniach spędzonych głównie na odprawach zauważył, ze siostra Kazekage nie pija kawy tylko właśnie zieloną herbatę. Dla siebie przygotował mocą kawę bo przecież czekało go jeszcze dzisiaj w nocy trochę pracy. Z ciężkim sercem położył delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny, drugą ręką asekurując ją na wypadek, gdyby miała spaść ze swojej skomplikowanej konstrukcji krzeseł.

\- Temari, jeśli pośpisz tak choć trochę dłużej jutro rano nie będziesz mogła ruszyć głową- powiedział delikatnie potrząsając ramieniem dziewczyny, żeby się obudziła.

Temari nieprzytomnie podniosła jedną powiekę i zobaczywszy przez mgłę głowę ze szpiczastym kucykiem znowu zamknęła oczy.

\- Spadaj cieniasie, nie mam siły teraz z tobą gadać. Mam robotę do zrobienia.

Shikaku uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ta mała z Suna musiała wziąć go za Shikamaru. Nieraz słyszał jak ta dwójka tak się przyzywała.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy byli na takim etapie znajomości, żebyś mogła nazywać mnie cieniasem młoda damo- ' gdybym miał córkę, tak właśnie bym ją irytował' uśmiechnął się w duchu Shikaku- Masz robotę, którą miałaś skończyć godzinę temu i przynieść mi ją do mojego tymczasowego biura.

Po tych słowach Temari jak oparzona prawie podskoczyła i gdyby nie Shikaku na pewno skończyłaby na podłodze.

\- Oj przepraszam panie Nara, wzięłam pana za Shikamaru i…- dziewczyna poczuła się cholernie głupio i czuła, że musi się tłumaczyć, tylko nie bardzo wiedziała co powiedzieć.

Shikaku uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny i podał jej kubek gorącej herbaty.

\- No nie mów, to nie mnie uważasz za cieniasa?- podniósł jedną brew patrząc na dziewczynę.

\- Dziękuję i jeszcze raz przepraszam- blondynka zanurzyła noc w kubku wdychając uspokajający aromat herbaty. Nigdy nie rozmawiała z ojcem Shikamaru osobiście, a on nie wiadomo skąd wiedział, jaką pije herbatę.

Shikaku oparł się o blat i przez chwilę patrzył w milczeniu jak dziewczyna pije swoją herbatę.

\- Dużo ci jeszcze zostało?- zapytał wskazując podbródkiem na stos papierów przed nią. Ze śmiechem zauważył, że na pierwszej kartce były odciśnięte resztki makijażu dziewczyny.

\- Ostatnia setka ludzi i powinnam skończyć- odpowiedziała szybko zerkając na papiery przed sobą- chciałam to dokończyć wczoraj i oddać panu raport jak najszybciej ale chyba niestety nie dałam rady.

\- Dlaczego przeglądasz to sama, a nie kazałaś braciom ci pomóc?- pytania, na które znał odpowiedź były jego ulubionymi, lubił patrzeć jak ludzie się motają. To jedna z technik, których nauczył go Inoichi. Przydatna szczególnie w wychowaniu dzieci.

'No właśnie dlaczego' pomyślała smutno.

\- Sama to zrobię szybciej- westchnęła szczerze- albo przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało.- Zwiesiła głowę nad kartotekami ninja.

Shikaku westchnął i szybko w głowie przekalkulował jak bardzo będzie do tyłu, jeśli pomoże dziewczynie przed sobą. We dwójkę to mniej niż pół godziny roboty, może sobie na to pozwolić.

\- Dobra młoda, powiedz gdzie dajesz których ludzi i załatwmy to najszybciej jak się da.- Temari spojrzała zaskoczona na mężczyznę i posłusznie pokazała gdzie idą które akta. Shikaku ponownie uniósł na nią brew.

\- Bierzemy się do roboty Temari, żebyś mogła iść spać.

Blondynka tylko pokiwała głową i zabrali się za segregowanie ninja z Suny. Po dłuższej chwili bardzo szybkiej pracy zostało naprawdę niewiele papierów do przejrzenia. Temari co chwilę zerkała na siedzącego koło niej shinobi porównując go z jego synem. Ostatnio coraz częściej myślała o młodym Narze. I co ciekawe dużo częściej nazywała go w myślach po imieniu zamiast cieniasem. Po ostatnim odłożonym dokumencie i ostatniej naniesionej na raporcie cyfrze dziewczyna popatrzyła z wdzięcznością na towarzysza niedoli podając mu wypełniony raport.

\- Suna oddaje spis swoich żołnierzy- zameldowała z uśmiechem.

\- I prawie bez opóźnienia- odparł Nara.

Temari poniosła się z krzesła i zaczęła sprzątać bałagan, który zakrólował w kuchni podczas jej pracy. Shikaku przez chwilę milczał zastanawiając się, czy faktycznie chce powiedzieć dziewczynie to co myśli. ' Mogę umrzeć nawet siedząc w Kwaterze Głównej. Oni oboje mogą umrzeć na froncie. Nie powinni popełniać naszych błędów' pomyślał w końcu

\- Kiedy szedłem na moją pierwszą wojnę- zaczął cicho przykuwając uwagę dziewczyny- moja ówczesna dziewczyna dała mi amulet i poprosiła, żebym wrócił do niej cały i zdrowy. Nie wierzyłem i dalej nie wierzę w to, że amulet pomógł mi przeżyć, mimo to dziś przekazałem go dalej, mając nadzieję, że pomoże on wrócić mojemu synowi bezpiecznie do domu. On tak samo jak ja zdaje sobie sprawę, że ci, którzy zostają w Kwaterze Głównej, aby zająć się strategią i komunikacją są najbardziej narażeni na ataki wroga i mogę tej wojny nie przeżyć. – Temari patrzyła z uwagą na mężczyznę przed sobą – Zazwyczaj nie mówię ludziom co powinni robić. Shikamaru tylko raz zapytał mnie o coś, co dotyczy związków i nie sądzę, żeby moja odpowiedź go usatysfakcjonowała. Ale lubię cię i widzę, że ty i mój syn macie dużo wspólnego i co najmniej lubicie swoje towarzystwo. On jest taki jak ja, raczej nie zrobi pierwszego kroku. Jeśli czujesz do Shikamaru coś więcej niż przyjaźń powinnaś mu o tym powiedzieć, najlepiej przed rozpoczęciem wojny.- Mężczyzna wstał i zabrał ze stołu kawę i raport. Popatrzył na osłupiałą dziewczynę i skierował się do drzwi. Na odchodnym rzucił jeszcze przez ramię.- Możesz to uznać za błogosławieństwo. Jak na razie nie mogę sobie wyobrazić lepszej synowej.- I wyszedł zostawiając Temari z mętlikiem w głowie.


End file.
